


Forgive me

by Nygmobblethot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Grandmaster is kind and forgiving, Grandmaster's tentacle kink, Loki messed up but wants to make it right, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Shapeshifting, Some little sugar daddy content, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Thor is annoyed, Thor is just completely done with them, Thor wants to get off this planet, Top Loki (Marvel), after sex cuddles, it's Grandmaster what else do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmobblethot/pseuds/Nygmobblethot
Summary: Loki and Grandmaster have a slight relationship of lovers...though Loki steals from The Grandmaster out of curiosity for one of the rooms he wasn't gained access to...The Grandmaster doesn't want to melt Loki...The god he fell in love with, so he chose the other option...a punishment more fit for him...(also a re imagine of Thor meeting Grandmaster scene that has Loki in it)





	Forgive me

"My dear Loki...stealing from me...it's truly a hard truth to bare..." The Grandmaster spoke with Topaz at his side, giving Loki a glare to rip through his soul...

"I know, Grandmaster...forgive me..." that's all Loki could say as he sat in a silver chair with cuffs on his wrists...he was bound to it... "I am truly, truly sorry..."

"Lokes, you've broken my heart..." Topaz handed him the melt stick as he grabbed the horrifying object... The Grandmaster had a look of pure sadness, while Topaz had a smirk... She always smirked when punishment was delivered to those who did wrong. 

"Stealing from me is a capital violation, Lo-Lo..." he spoke in a soft sigh...Loki and Grandmaster had been in love for weeks now...Loki earned his favour by simply giving himself to him...and in return...Grandmaster gave him everything he wanted...and how did he repay him? He stole one of his access codes...one not already given to him by En Dwi Gast himself...

"Do I have it in my heart to use this?..." he held onto the melt stick with one hand, his head bowed as Loki hung his own in shame. "Please, Grandmaster..."

The Grandmaster sighed. "I'm sorry, Lokes...I really did like you...You were one of my favorites..." he sighed and gave Loki a cold expression as he held the stick, drawing it closer and closer to the god's slim body...

"GRANDMASTER WAIT!" He called as the globe shape of the Golden stick rested a few inches from his chest. "surely, there are other punishments..." this caused Grandmaster to pause and yield the stick, stepping closer with his robe following... "what do you mean by that, Lo-Lo...You committed a crime...one solved by execution..." Loki almost threw up at the thought of dying that way...being melted into nothing... "You can make exceptions...surely...You rule this planet, this planet is yours...yours to command...yours to do as you please..." he swallowed thickly. "as am I..." 

The Sakaarian simply stared blank at Loki, his eyes had a glint of mercy... "Perhaps another, ah punishment shall suffice..." he spoke as he handed the melt stick back to Topaz...Loki was relieved...while Topaz was annoyed at The Grandmaster's change of heart...

Suddenly, Loki was released from his bindings as he stood up, looking at him with a slight smile on his lips before he realised that he had upset The Grandmaster...his smile dropped once more. 

"On your knees Lo-Lo..."

"what?"

"You heard me...". 

Loki had heard him...but this was a public room...guards were watching...servants were watching...Topaz was watching...surely Grandmaster wasn't planning on...public punishment... 

"Lokes, I don't like to be kept waiting..." 

"My apologies, Grandmaster...should we escort to your sleeping quarters...I shall happily...make it up to you there..."

The Grandmaster only grinned. "I know that's the way it usually goes, Loki...but, ah...I'm not the happiest with you right now...I'm upset...I'm very upset...so for tonight, whatever I say goes...and if it's public, so it shall be...You need to learn your lesson, Lo-Lo...and I'm sure neither you nor I...we-...we don't want to use the melt stick, that I'm sure..." 

Loki felt a slight heat brush to his face as he got to his knees. 

"Ah-Ah...not there." he waved a finger and pointed to right in front of him on his levitating platform in which he stood... "here."

Loki only swallowed and hung his head as he stepped up on the floating platform...he kneeled right in front of him. Loki was soon met with The Grandmaster's cock...he took a deep breath before taking it into his mouth, feeling a hand push his head down further as Grandmaster groaned and rolled against his face...

"Grandmaster" a woman voice could be heard as he held Loki's head in place. "Yes, 142?"

"I have a gift..."

"gift?" he spoke casually like he hadn't the god on his knees as he stuffed his face with cock. "Well, go on! Show me!" he spoke as he could feel the woman's eyes on Loki... But she gave a look like this was nothing new...he'd had alot of...pets...

Soon, Thor was rolled in on a silver chair much like Loki was held in...though asleep...and though Loki couldn't see him...things were going to be awkward when Thor woke up... Loki got curious of the gift and tried to slide off as Grandmaster's hand held his head firmly. "Ah-Ah, Lokes...this doesn't concern you." 

Loki went right back to sucking as he heard En Dwi moaning. "Good boy..." 

Thor soon woke up but gagged...he had something over his mouth...he couldn't talk...along with a sharp pain in his neck..when he awoke...he was met with Grandmaster's prying eyes as he held the back of Loki's head right down...Loki did gag...but his throat adjusted...and Grandmaster was very good at controlling when he came...so he could make this last for as long as he wanted it to...and he planned to throughout this whole ordeal. 

Thor's eyes widened to see someone...on their knees...right in front of this man...though his hand, along with his robe...was covering most of who...

"He's perfect-" Grandmaster spoke casually. "he is a, uh...he is a he?" The woman from before spoke...or so that's all he could hear. "He's a he." 

The Grandmaster nodded, continuing to admire his new prize while his main one worked his apology...

"You're doing so good, Lo-Lo..." he commented as Loki tried to pull off to thank him...but he was held there...at that point Thor's eyes widened with shock...a mumble through the metal that silenced him...LOKI?! was it Loki?! Lo-Lo...The black hair that he could see...Thor shut his eyes and Grandmaster noticed... 

"Ah, you're familiar with...My little Loki..." he spoke with a grin as he stroked Loki's head. 

Loki noticed that... What?? Someone who...knew him...was here?! It couldn't be...he had to see this person right now...or hear them!

"Oh, come on! He's no fun if he doesn't speak!" The guards sighed and removed his gag as Thor growled in his seat. "LOKI!" 

Loki shivered at that voice...his heart stopped...his sucking stopped... "What's the matter, Lokes? Familiar voice...?" 

Loki silently begged to be released...but it wasn't happening...he was shoved all the way down with a hand firmly placed on his head...pulling him up and down to match his bobbing. 

"Loki, LOKI!"

"I'm afraid Lo-Lo is slightly occupied right now...he's busy if you catch my drift." he winked as Thor shivered. "Get my brother from your hips. I wish to speak with him.". 

"Oh well would you look at that, he's commanding me..." he spoke with a toothy grin. "Well, isn't that cute..." 

Loki needed to talk to Thor...he needed to...but he was stuck here...what punishment...he struggled a little as Grandmaster tapped his head. "My sweet Loki, something wrong?" 

Loki tapped his leg as if pleading him to let him talk...

"LET ME SPEAK WITH-" 

"Oh, that won't do." he suddenly switched up the shock on his remote looking switch as Thor was shocked... "Obedience disk...not a fan of the name but the, ah...The purpose serves well..."

Thor growled through gritted teeth as Grandmaster held Loki's head. "Alright, walk with me..." he suggested as the platform began to float a certain way, the chair following without Thor wanting it to. "so, who are you then...this brother...of my sweet Lo-Lo..."

"Stop calling him that."

"My sexy Loki..." he smirked

"EVEN WORSE! Not needed!" Thor hissed as though that made him shrivel up...

Loki liked the name...he felt himself getting aroused against Grandmaster's leg. "oh, hello, someone liked it." 

Loki's stuffed face began to turn red as Thor grimaced...The platform continued to float as Loki was still there, sucking Grandmaster's cock obediently... 

"I need to get back to Asgard! I'm Thor! The god of Thunder! And you need to release me at once!!"

Grandmaster gave a confused glare. "Assberg?"

"Asgard!"

"Ass place...okay then..."

Thor gave a growl again as Grandmaster smirked. "So, Lord of Thunder...why do they call you that...such a nice title...I know why they call your brother that of mischief..." 

Thor grimaced again. "please kindly stop...with my brother...while I'm here..." 

Grandmaster grinned. "Hold on." he looked down and suddenly came into Loki's mouth as though he controlled his orgasm at that specific moment... "Swallow, Lo-Lo...public is no different than on our own..."

Thor shivered...this man just...came...in his brother's mouth...he felt he was going to be sick... 

Loki swallowed and was finally allowed to stand...though he remained close to Grandmaster...he held his chest as Grandmaster shook his head. "My sweet Lo-Lo...punishment doesn't end like that...not with what you did..." he sighed and petted his hair. 

They stopped in a room full of people...Sakaarians...Thor's chair came to a halt as Grandmaster grinned. "Well, Lord..." he grinned. "You never answered my question from before..."

Thor growled. "let my brother go..."

He simply replied with a smirk. "I'm afraid he doesn't want to..."

And that was true, Loki had clung to his robes...and Grandmaster though still upset with him....let him. 

"I said let...Loki GO!" he raised his hands as they sparked at the fingers...his eyes slowly turning into a glow before he was quickly put back in his place...his eyes normal...

"Woah...that's how you earned your title...I heard no thunder but...I like the uh, the sparkles from out of your fingertips...that I like alot."

Thor growled in response. 

"Listen, sparkles...your uh, brother...he's happy where he is..."

"Well, him standing is an improvement..." he muttered 

Grandmaster only replied with a smirk as he clicked his fingers to Loki, pointing to the platform ground once more. 

"You just...had to say something, didn't you?" Loki rolled his eyes. "As always..."

"It's nice to see you too, brother." he gave a fake smile. 

Grandmaster allowed him to keep talking... "Hm...how about..." he grabbed Loki's shoulders and pushed him to his knees but sideways so Thor could see him... 

Loki gave a few licks to his shaft as Thor tried to look away...his head fixed in place. "Would you kindly stop showing me that." 

"Oh, sparkles...You amuse me." he smirked slightly, a small snicker escaping from him as he petted Loki's head...Loki continued to lick, cupping his mouth around a part of the man's shaft... 

"Would you release my brother...please..." 

Grandmaster looked at Loki. "hm..." he smirked. "oh, alright...you're done Lokes. How about you, ah...wait for me in my quarters...would you?"

Loki simply nodded as he stood and stepped off, wiping his mouth while he walked away...

"He's obedient...best one I've had...I plan to hold onto him, sparkles...I won't let you take him." he waved a finger and shook his head. "it isn't always like this, you know...Lo-Lo has a certain...connection- yes! We have a connection...that is until he stole from me..."

"that's Loki..." Thor sighed. 

"Yes, indeed it is...but I'm willing to trust him again- ofcourse! It'll just take...time...so, Lord...tell- uh...tell me about yourself!" 

"Information on who I am does not concern you..." 

"Well-..." Grandmaster nodded slowly. "Annoyed because of your brother, huh?" he smiled a little, though mockingly. "Well, I don't appreciate you keeping my brother as a slave!"

"Woah! Hold on there sparkles, refrain from using that word...as he is far from that..." 

"Prisoner?" 

Grandmaster shook his head. "No-No...Loki is a special one...I like to think of him as-...as a lover! Yes!...I hope he thinks of me the same..."

"he doesn't."

"how do you know that, Sparkles?" 

"Loki doesn't care for anyone." he growled and grimaced at even the thought of Loki being his lover...

"I think I just might have to prove you wrong there, Lord...see, Loki and I have a-uh..." he chuckled and gave a sweet cheeky grin. "A sugar daddy, sugar baby-...uh relationship..."

"I didn't need that information..." he grimaced and stuck his tongue out with a sour face which only gained a laugh from The Grandmaster. 

"Oh, you should- you should hear our bedroom talk, sparkles! I think you'd be quite jealous." 

"he's my brother. Stop."

"That I'm afraid I can't do...he's earned my heart this, Lo-Lo of yours...and that isn't an easy task...many of my lovers have ended up as a contender...nothing but boredom I suppose...they didn't bring much to the table...they gave themselves to me...but that's all...that Loki of yours...he-he...he was a shy one...mischievous...and that I quite liked...there's just something about him!"

Thor really didn't want to listen to The Grandmaster's raving about Loki...his brother...The reason his father is dead and the evil trickster who tried to kill him several times...but he had no choice... 

"See, he isn't afraid anymore...he was shy at first, ofcourse...but I soon welcomed him into it...our first was slow...not how I like it to be but I made exceptions for him! He was rather-...rather, uh sweet...yes such a sweet thing my Lo-Lo...."

"Can you kindly stop talking about him like he's an angel when he himself runs the pit of hell." he noticed the man's face turn slightly annoyed...though he didn't show it... "Well, sparkles...I guess it's time for you to train...after you face my champion...I shall send you back to ass place."

"Asgard!!!"

"Assberg." 

Thor sighed but didn't bother arguing...he just nodded as his chair was sent down the corridors, leaving Grandmaster which Thor couldn't see much of but he noticed him walking away...that'll obviously be to see Loki...


End file.
